1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly for a beverage dispenser in which a concentrate is mixed with a diluent, and more specifically to such a beverage dispenser valve assembly for use with a concentrate containing pulp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage dispenser valve assemblies are well-known for dispensing, for example, a mixture of syrup and carbonated water, and a mixture of fruit juice and water. Such beverage dispenser valve assemblies include a separate valving chamber for controlling the flow of the diluent from a pressure source, and a separate valving chamber for controlling the flow of the concentrate from either a gravity supply tank or from a pressurized tank. Such beverage dispenser valve assemblies are found in the well-known soda fountain beverage dispensers employed for the automatic post-mixing and dispensing of carbonated beverages. However, when it is desired to use a citrus concentrate that contains pulp, problems arise as a result of the existence of the pulp in the concentrate. The pulp tends to accumulate and block the orifices and it also interferes with the operation of the springs in the concentrate valving chamber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,673 and 4,267,947 show beverage dispensing valve assemblies for use with a concentrate containing pulp.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser valve assembly system for use with pulpy citrus concentrate, which valve assembly overcomes the problems in the prior art valve assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser valve assembly system in which the concentrate valve is operated solely by fluid pressure, without the use or assistance of a solenoid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly nozzle which reduces or prevents the spiralling of the fluid as it is dispensed.